


Don't tease Magnus Bane

by Malecfics



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: After a morning make out session Magnus wants more.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	Don't tease Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my english is not 100% correct, I wanted to post this in english too!

Well, here I am. Lying on my boyfriend's bed waiting for him to finish showering before we leave. My boyfriend. I find it very strange to say it. Me, a guy from the crowd, who doesn't like to stand out, or have anyone look at him. Someone who doesn't care about his physical appearance or anything in general. Me, I have a boyfriend. And what a boyfriend. All the opposite to me. Unique in his species, always calling the attention, exotic, always well dressed, always sexy..., have I said that? But there is no other word. Sexy defines Magnus. Tall, slim, green-golden eyes, long fingers (very long...), sharped cheekbones, soft lips, beautiful torso, perfect hips...

How can a person so...so like him, be with someone like me?

Oh, he’s finally out of the bathroom and... fuck.  
How can you think of going out only wearing a towel? With wet hair, wet body, all wet.  
Shit. He noticed that I was looking at him, because he gave me one of his little smiles, which I love and scare me at the same time.

“Your eyes are going to pop out, you pretty little thing. And I don't want you to miss those beautiful blue eyes.”

“I'm sorry”, I looked away, but I want to keep staring at the place where the towel starts, those perfect hips I thought of before.  
I look up because instead of getting dressed, he came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

“You are very cute, but you don't have to apologize for ogling your boyfriend. That's what I do with you all the time, but you don't seem to notice.”

“But I'm not like you”, Shit, did I say that? Why did I say that out loud?

“Of course you're not like me, but we're both very hot.”

I don't think that, but I don't have time to think anymore, because he grabbed my chin, raised his head, and started kissing me with those soft lips of him. Well, there's also his tongue which I haven't mentioned but now that it's in my mouth it's all I can think about. Rubbing with mine, tasting it, caressing my teeth. This close to me I can smell the sandalwood shampoo thar the uses. He smells so good. And also tastes so good. I open more my mouth to deepen the kiss, and I hear Magnus’ moan, I can feel it on my throat, making me growl against his. My hands are grabbing the sheets, while one of his hands stays on my jaw, and the other one grab my hair pulling a bit. I need to breathe so I bite his lower lip and open my eyes and of course he is already looking at me. Every time I have him so close to me looking directly at me, with those cat eyes, I don't care why he is with me. I only care that he is. I take him by the waist and lay him on top of me. When he presses himself against me, I notice he liked the kiss as much as I did. Which makes me realize he's just wearing the towel. It would be so easy to take it off... He seems to be able to read my mind (and I really love it, because that way I don't have to ask him) and he takes it off, throwing it around. 

I'm dressed and he's naked.

“Doesn't it seem a little unfair that you're completely dressed and I'm completely naked?” He says it, whispering in my ear, (reading my mind again) as if it didn't affect anything down there. As if I couldn’t feel his voice all over my body.

Actually, it was a little unfair. Okay, I take off my shirt. I see that the one ogling me now is him. I can feel his burning look all over my chest, my stomach, staring at all my runes, and he lick his lips as if he wanted to eat me.

“Better?” I ask. In response, he gives me a look that says Really? You're already taking off your pants nefilim.

I take a deep breath. Why am I still embarrassed to undress in front of him? But I still take off my pants, without looking at his face, obviously.

“Now?” Please say yes. And he gives me that lovely, terrifying look again. 

“Yes, because I'm going to take care of what you have left.”

All I have left is my underwear, is he going to take care of my underwear? Well, I'd rather not think about it now. I lie down again, putting my hands around his neck so that he lies down with me and I keep kissing him. I love kissing Magnus, his tenderness, how he softly opens my lips and slides his tongue inside my mouth. When my hands go to Magnus’ hair to grab it, the kiss becomes more urgent, his tongue rubbing against mine, tasting me. I let a soft moan coming out of my mouth, feeling all his body against mine. The pressure between my legs is beginning to bother me, because it's tight against his and... what I wish I took off my underwear.

He stops kissing my mouth to start eating my neck. He licks it, bites it, sucks it. His wet, soft tongue on my skin, on my rune (I’m starting to think he pretty much love his rune)... and he's already sucking another little hickey (although with Magnus they're never little, they're pretty big). I'm getting sick. I breathe hard and bite my lower lip to avoid moaning. With hands I pull his hair mercilessly. I don't care if I hurt him, because he's hurting my neck and I love it. He seems to be proud with the hickey he has sucked on me because it is going down little by little, and he starts caressing one of my nipples with his tongue, while he stimulates the other one with his fingers. While doing this he is staring me in the eyes. He sees how I'm licking my lips, how I'm dying to keep him going down and get my damn underwear off.

He closes his eyes and starts licking and biting everything he can think of as he goes down. My chest, my ribs, my navel. Finally, he has gotten down there and now he's going to take my underwear off, isn't he? Well, it seems not. He raises his head to look at me, smile again and bite my cock through my underwear. I can feel the heat from Magnus’ mouth, how wet it is. Now I really can't stop a little moan from escaping. I decide to close my eyes, so I don't see how he looks at me funny from below because of the damn moaning. I notice that he is going up, and when I open my eyes, I see his. So beautiful, so bright. So Magnus. I lean up to kiss him, but he leans back, dodging me.

“Weren't we going to go to dinner?” He says to me with a face of the most feigned strangeness I have ever seen.

Is he really telling me about dinner now? I had already forgotten and could only think about what I wanted to do to the damn warlock. But okey, if he doesn't feel like it now...  
I get out of bed and start putting on the shirt and pants I had taken off before. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”  
He is sitting with his legs and arms crossed, and I have to say I love it, because now his strange face is not at all pretentious. His warlock's pride is too big, and instead of asking me to go back to bed, he gets up and starts dressing, all sulking.

~~~~~~~

The restaurant he took me to was not far away, so we walked. I remember that at first, I was embarrassed to hold his hand on the street, but now I feel strange if I don't go by his hand. Since he always wears rings, I like to play with them and turn them on his fingers, as I'm doing now with the one on his index finger. We arrive and sit at one of the tables with less people around, to have all the intimacy that you can have in a restaurant (which is little).

“What does my little pup want for dinner?” he asks me as soon as I start looking at the menu.

“I don't know yet. And I'm not a little pup.” Actually, I know what I wanted for dinner. I want him, and for that I didn't even have to get out of bed.

“Yes, you are.” - He replied with a little smile. “You're my little blue-eyed pup.”

I end up smiling at myself. The waiter arrives and I ask for the first thing that comes to mind and Magnus asks for one of the strange dishes that I have trouble pronouncing. While we wait, he comes closer to me to whisper something in my ear.

“I haven't forgotten that you left my cock aching before, so get ready, because we don't leave this restaurant without you making me come.”

My eyes can't be more open, and I've already blushed again. What does he want? To do something intimate in a restaurant? With people? Not a chance.  
I open my mouth to tell him that he has lost his mind, but the waiter just arrives with the dishes, so all I do is look at him very seriously and shaking my head. I'm not going to do anything with him in a public place. They can hear us, they can see us, and I can die of shame.

We had dinner talking about our things, and to be honest, the food was pretty good.

“One moment, love, I'm going to the bathroom.” He tells me just as I finish my dinner. I watch him walk away and I can't help but look at him, staring at his ass, and I bite my lower lip... But I notice that there are two guys looking at me with disgust and I look back at the empty plate. I hear them whispering and it really pisses me off, because I know they're talking about me and I hate it when people do that. I feel like getting up and going home, just when my cell phone vibrates. I look at it and it's a message from... Magnus? Come to the bathroom, he says. Has something happened to him? I get up in a hurry, go into the bathroom and see Magnus snap his fingers, blocking the bathroom door.

“Is everything all right?” I ask him.

“Perfectly. And it’s about to get better.” I look at him strangely as he approaches me, takes me by the hand, and locks us in one of the cubicles.

“What do you do, Mag...?” He takes advantage when I say his name to stick his tongue in me. I push him away from the hip with my hands, so he can explain why he's kissing me in the bathroom of a restaurant... shit, I'm sure that's what he meant before about... that.

“Magnus please stop.” Thanks to the Angel he has stopped.

“Ssshh shut up. The door is locked, nobody can enter. So make me relax, because what happened before has left me very badly.”

The door can't be opened. And I have him in front of me, asking me to touch him, with a big bulge in his pants. Fucking warlock. He has already convinced me. I push him against the door and kiss him. I feel his lips, his tongue, occasionally his teeth. But what I have more in mind is the sound of his zipper and what is already coming out of his pants. I lick my palm slid my hand down there, right to his crotch, grab his cock, which is really hard, and start moving my hand up and down very slowly. He let out a groan, and I swallow it, feeling the vibrations of it in my mouth. At this point, normally he would have put his hand inside my pants too, but now his hands are in my hair, pulling hard every time I speed up. He stops kissing me to open his mouth and let out a little moan that makes my hand move faster and faster. But suddenly he holds my hand so that I stop moving it.

“Alec, suck my dick.”

I don't know why, but the fact that he asks for it has turned me on even more. I get down on my knees in front of him and lick its entire length, from the base to the head. I put only the tip in my mouth and start making circles with my tongue, tasting him. I grab the base with my right hand and start moving my head slowly, bobbing it. From time to time I put it in deeper and I love it, because it makes him moan louder. I move the hand that was at the base at the same pace as my head moves.

“Aaah fuck Alexander, it feels so good.” I love when he tells me that, knowing that I’m causing those moans and that pleasure and I speed up to "relax" him, as he had said. I notice that he is getting harder, growling deeper in his throat, his hands pulling my hair tighter, that he is getting so close...so I stop. I look at him from below with a funny face and he gives me back a look of hate for having stopped. I don't torture him much and I put his cock back in my mouth, causing a little scream of pleasure. He's getting harder again, but I decide not to stop again.

“If you stop now, I'll kill you.” Magnus gets to say between moans.

I don't plan to stop, and I accelerate with my hand too, until he comes in my mouth. The sounds Magnus is making, make me moan too, adding vibrations to the pressure of my tongue. I pull out and spit it out into the toilet next to us. I get up and kiss him, deep and hard. He breaks the kiss and says.

“You taste like me.” It makes me blush a little. I look at him with a now it's my turn, isn't it? look. But Magnus snaps his fingers, opening the door.

“I hope my dinner didn't get cold.” He says, winks at me, goes to our table and leaves me in the bathroom with the aching bulge in my pants. He is too cruel with me. I take a deep breath, wash my hands and mouth and return to the table.

“Is it cold?”. I ask for social convention more than anything else. I hope it is cold, just the opposite of how I am.

“Pup, I don't care if it’s cold. I’m a warlock, I can warm it up.” He says winking at me again.  
I cross my arms waiting for him to finish his dinner. I can tell he is enjoying himself because he keeps looking at me and laughing at me. He finishes, we pay and go back to his house.


End file.
